


橡實落地

by wolffy03



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Connor Deserves Happiness, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffy03/pseuds/wolffy03
Summary: Evan和Connor交往了幾個月。Connor很憂鬱。Evan很擔心。無可避免的事情發生了，但他們會設法一起渡過。(內含微量的自殺意念和描寫)





	橡實落地

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_in_the_in_between](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_the_in_between/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Better Watch Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451439) by [lost_in_the_in_between](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_the_in_between/pseuds/lost_in_the_in_between). 



> 本篇所有設定都來自"You Better Watch Yourself"。它是我讀過最棒的DEH同人。
> 
> 我試圖回答自己的問題：在他們交往之後，一定會有衝突，而他們能如何克服？  
> 結果就是這篇的產生。

　　Connor看起來不太對勁。一鑽進車裡，Evan就察覺到了。今天是星期一，他男友照往例把車停在他家後門，等他乖乖吃完早餐，然後兩人一起去學校，設法熬過高中最後半年。當然，並不是說Connor通常會有好臉色，尤其假期剛結束之後，但他此刻看起來特別壞。是不是他淺藍的眼眸比平常更深邃？或者眉頭比平常更深鎖？又或者是他薄薄的嘴唇抿得比更平常緊繃？

　　Evan把背包丟到後座，繫好安全帶。他的伴侶始終沉默不語，打出排擋，將車子駛到路上。Evan望著他，眼中滿是憂懷，「你還好嗎？」

　　「嗯。」高瘦的男孩應道，盯著馬路看，聽起來沒有半點真心。經過這幾個月的交往，Evan知道有時候他會這樣。築起高高的防衛，像是把自己關在裡面，不讓任何人進來，也不讓任何人出去。Evan曉得他不該侵犯這層界線。但他忍不住──他們是靈魂伴侶，為什麼Connor不願意跟他談？難道事情出了什麼差錯？他決定再試一次。

　　「你……呃，你跟家人吵架嗎？是不是Larry？」

　　「沒有，Evan。我沒事。」Connor加重語氣，近乎不耐煩。現在他讓他生氣了。Evan低下頭，覺得心跳加快，他必須咬著指甲才讓心臟沒蹦出來。他眼角看見Connor瞥了他一眼，但男孩沒有道歉。

　　今天似乎不會是美好的一天。

 

 

　　他們兩人保持沉默，一直到車子開進學校停車場，在遠離教室的老位置停妥。Evan拿出後背包。Connor走近，彎身在他頰上輕輕一吻，手指輕輕撫過他肩胛的地方。他想這應該可以當作和解。

　　但不知怎地，Evan仍然無法寬心。

　　他們在不同教室上課，因此於走廊分開。Evan看著Connor背影離開，他有股衝動把男友叫住，跟他說說話，或者聽他說說話，做些能解開他們之間卡著的結的事情。然而他知道這麼做毫無用處，所以強忍下念頭，轉而環顧走廊。他克制著不咬指甲，以免被別人看見，但焦慮仍教他手心冒汗，令他有些噁心。他看見Zoe和Alana在置物櫃前專心說笑，覺得最好別打擾他們。其他學生也有伴，似乎很享受彼此相處的樣子。Evan希望自己愈透明愈好，希望永遠不要有人發現他，孤零零地在──

　　「Evan！哇，兩天沒見，你好像變瘦了一點。最近『運動』得很勤吧？」熟悉的聲音傳來，Evan抬起頭，看到Jared手插口袋晃了過來。呃，當然。

　　「嗨，Jared。」

　　Jared用力拍了他的肩膀，害他嚇得猛縮一下。他的親戚以及朋友壞壞地咧嘴笑著，「你的小美人今天把你拋下啦？我知道，短暫分離是為了更甜美的果實，我沒想到你們這麼懂情趣──」

　　「JARED。」

　　Evan高聲打斷他，感覺到滿臉通紅。不管Jared多常拿他們的床第生活開玩笑，他就是無法──無法去想這些東西。老天啊。而且說不定有人在聽呢？他簡直不敢想像，他怕仔細想了恐怕會昏倒。

　　但無論如何，其實他很高興有Jared作伴。他們認識超過十年了。Jared一直都是這副模樣，有時候壞些，不過大多時候還可以。他滿口幹話，幾乎沒半句認真；然而至少他們還願意彼此陪伴。而且套句Jared自己的話：他確實能讓Evan身邊的氣氛變輕鬆些。

　　「我想Connor今天不太開心。」Evan說。

　　「等等，他有開心的時候？」Jared誇張地皺起眉頭假裝思考。見Evan沒反應，他重新咧開輕浮的笑容。或許是Evan的錯覺，可他覺得Jared的眼神變得比較溫和，「他不會有事的。叫他別翹太多課，好嗎？我受夠了一直借數學作業給他抄。」

　　Evan搖搖頭，「他沒翹課──還沒。」

　　但他翹了。比Evan想得更快，甚至沒到午餐時間，才上兩節課而已，Evan感覺到口袋裡的手機震動兩下，顯示他收到簡訊。世界上會連絡他的只有三個人。他母親不會在上課時間打來，而又不太可能是Jared。他急切地點開訊息。只有簡短的幾個字：

**我要出去透氣。放學沒人載叫我。**

　　他並沒有像往常一樣發出邀請。Evan猶豫著。他並不想翹課，而且Connor似乎不需要他跟去。可是整個早上，男友刻意保持的距離令他心神不寧。他整整兩節課都在絞扭自己的衣服，差點兒把線頭給扯下來。他無法不去思考，是不是自己做錯了什麼，Connor是不是不再喜歡他，或甚至更糟：討厭他。就像他人生中無數唾棄他、離開他的人一樣。這些念頭和不確定感快把他逼瘋了。他需要做點什麼。什麼都好。（但萬一他又做錯了呢？）

　　Evan咬著嘴唇，快速地打下簡訊傳送：

**我跟你去，可以嗎？**

　　他等了半分鐘，沒有回音。然後他突然意識到發生了什麼事。Evan將手機塞回褲子口袋，開始奔跑。他穿過走廊上結伴的人群，努力在不撞到人的前提下加快速度。

　　當他衝到校門口，剛好看見Connor的福斯。他遲疑了。他看過電影裡的人跑到車子前面攔車，但他沒有勇氣。他可能會被撞飛。幸好，Connor看見他，把車停了。Evan連忙跑過去，跳進副駕駛座，喘得幾乎無法呼吸。他覺得頭痛。而當他看見Connor冰冷的眼神，胸口也開始痛了。

　　「老天，Evan！我告訴過你別那樣關門，它跟你又沒有仇。」Connor說。沒有吼，沒有大叫，可是聲音很低，彷彿火山隆隆地響。Evan認得出這種聲音，那是壓抑的憤怒。

　　他開始發抖，淚水無法控制地湧上眼眶。他想叫自己別哭了，現在哭泣只會讓Connor更厭煩。可是他沒有辦法。

　　男孩沒有說話。車子靜靜地駛出學校，轉到一條街道，順著他們熟悉的路徑前進。Connor離開學校時，總是去同一個地方。而雖然Evan不常跟，但也足以讓他記住走法。他們經過學校附近的住宅區，然後穿過超市和咖啡店，再走一段種滿楓樹和銀杏的路。

　　高瘦的男孩一直盯著前方，良久才終於開口。

　　「對不起。」Connor說，語氣疲倦，「我不是──不是有意──」他試圖搜索用字但失敗了。他嘆口氣，「我很抱歉。」

　　「沒關係，是我的錯。」Evan幾乎反射性地說。

　　「不。」

　　Evan瞥向男友，但Connor沒有再多作解釋，卻微乎其微地搖搖頭，嘴唇無聲地嚅動，Evan無法辨認是什麼字。這令他內心再度一揪。無論Connor在想什麼，那絕對不是好話，否則他就會大聲說出來。Evan知道自己肯定又做錯了。他用力咬著指甲，望向窗外飛逝的景物。他有瞬間覺得暈眩。

　　幾分鐘後，Connor將車停在公園旁，但一時沒有動作。他好像有點恍神，眼睛望著虛空，身體靜止。再幾秒鐘，Evan就要擔心他是否中風了。但他隨即開門下車，因陽光照射而瞇起了眼。

　　他們沿著步道走了一會兒，然後切上草地，走向公園裡一棵粗壯的橡樹。

　　天氣晴朗無雲，景物都顯得特別鮮明。綠葉、灰石、翠地，彷彿都是挑了大地最濃烈的色彩畫上去的。空氣瀰漫著晚春清新的氣味，微風和煦，將樹木輕輕搖動，發出颯颯清爽的聲響，葉影也隨之搖動。

　　應該要很美好的。但Evan卻覺得靜不下心，他腦袋裡的聲音壓過了微風的靜悄。他扯著衣服的線頭，不時望向男友。Connor看起來甚至根本不在這裡，他看起來好遙遠，身形瘦削得彷彿快要消失。Evan有股錯覺，即使他伸出手，似乎也無法觸碰到他。

　　他想摸摸Connor。可是Connor很可能會拒絕。他無法承受再一次被拒於外的感覺，所以Evan決定什麼都不做。（但也許他又做錯了）

　　Connor背靠橡樹而坐。凌亂的鬈髮披在肩上，掩住他半張臉。Evan掙扎著想要找到什麼話來說。什麼都可能出錯，什麼都可能讓事情更糟。他覺得快被壓力碾碎了。

　　「所、所以──」他聽見自己緊張的聲音在發抖。該死。「數學課，很糟，對吧？吭？」噢噢不不不，大錯特錯。

　　Connor仍然看著前方，聲音平板，「嗯。」

　　「我懂。真的。有一次我被叫上台去回答問題，我腦袋亂成一團，根本看不懂題目。所以我回頭看Jared，他對我比中指，所以我就寫『3』，因為這是我唯一想得到的東西。結果答案是根號五。」

　　Evan覺得手心出汗，焦慮地碰著衣服線頭和後頸。他快絕望了。

　　「那──是個笑話。它應該要很好笑的。抱歉。」他乾笑兩聲。

　　Connor終於微微轉頭望向他。

　　「夠了，Evan，沒用的。」他的胸口猛地抽緊。沒有用？他沒有用？他沒有用。他腦袋裡大聲地迴盪，直到Connor說出下一句話。「說真的，你又何必在乎？」

　　何必在乎？

　　「為什──Connor，我不懂？」他音調揚起，聽起來單薄無力。

　　Connor傾身向他，肩膀弓起，彷彿要對抗、或防衛什麼東西。他的表情很難解讀，眼神像是深深的黑洞，「咱們承認事實吧，你會跟我在一起，只是因為你沒有別的選擇。」

　　「什──」

　　「所以你才不得不屈就這個可悲、可恨、可笑的精神病，不是嗎？」Connor瞪著他，音量愈說愈高，挾入憤怒和挫折，「然後你就能同情我，看著我毀滅自己。知道有人比你更廢物，感覺一定好多了對吧。」

　　Evan張大嘴巴。他猛搖著頭，卻說不出話。

　　「幹，Hansen。你不必假裝。我不在乎。我他媽的不在乎。」

　　Connor臉龐漲紅，被狂怒淹沒過去。原本如晴空般淺藍的眼睛彷彿射出火光。這是張可怕的臉。Evan嚇壞了。他的腦袋無法運轉，他根本聽不懂Connor在說什麼。但他覺得刺痛。全身，胸口，心臟，靈魂，都在刺痛，又像被拖入冰冷的漩渦。他不能呼吸。

　　他愣愣地看著Connor，明白自己應該說些什麼──告訴他不是那樣的。無論他在想什麼，事情都不是那樣。（真的嗎？）可是，他該說什麼？ Evan不知道了，他什麼都不知道。

　　他覺得世界突然膨脹得好大，而他在無限縮小。他得做什麼，但他什麼都辦不到。他只能看著Connor重新將背靠回樹幹，挫折地將膝蓋蜷起，手肘擱在大腿上，手指扯著頭髮，彷彿要把全世界都擋在外面。他看起來不像剛發完脾氣，而比較像是被打敗了。被壓垮了。放棄了。Evan覺得胸口痛得無法忍受，而他根本不曉得為什麼。他只知道好痛。

　　「你不需要我，對不對？」他囁嚅地說。淚水滑下臉頰，感覺很冰冷。

　　Connor沒有抬起頭。他盯著草地。再次開口時，他聽起來比較冷靜了，但裡頭仍然有股令人顫抖的東西。

　　「對。你最好回學校去，還趕得上午餐時間。」Connor說。他的眼神再度遠離，把自己縮進高高的防衛裡，「你想Kleinman願意來接你嗎？」

　　「不知道，我試試看。」

 

 

　　播出去之後，Evan才想起來現在是上課時間。他並不期待Jared會接電話。他聽著鈴聲響了好久，幾乎要放棄時，結果竟然接通了。

　　「怎樣？我先聲明，我不會為你送保險套過去。」

　　他聽見Jared清晰的聲音。Evan想說話，但喉嚨被淚水哽住了。另一頭沉默半晌。不知道Jared會作何感想。Jared遇過幾次Evan最嚴重的恐慌發作，所以他對情緒化的Evan並不陌生。但他肯定厭煩透頂了。任何人都會的。

　　「Evan，深呼吸，好嗎？像是你男友在吸天殺的大麻那樣。說慢點。」

　　他對Jared的體貼有點出乎意料──僅管其中夾雜了些奇怪的內容。Evan照他說的深呼吸幾次，才終於成功開口。

　　「Connor在生我的氣。我想回學校，你可以開車過來嗎？」

　　停頓。「你在哪？」

　　Evan告訴他公園的位置，聽到Jared諷刺地用鼻子噴氣。

　　「好吧，小Evan，十分鐘見。然後我要聽你把事情好好說一遍。我得搞清楚讓我出這趟車要算誰頭上。」

　　Evan不知道究竟過了多久。他站在路邊，孤零零地，不停地哭著，眼淚根本擦不完，從下巴滑落人行道地板。模糊的車影來來去去，引擎運轉聲吵雜而刺耳。他低著頭，把衣服線頭扯得真的斷了。他不願意去想Connor的車還停在原地。光是這個事實就令他難以承受。

　　最後，Jared的車從街口出現，轉彎的角度很危險，差點兒撞到郵筒。僅僅這個行為就讓Evan不可能認錯。它輕率地在公園旁停下，半個車身還在馬路上。Jared爬出車外。

　　Evan避開視線，不安地絞扭著衣服。他知道自己看起來一定很糟。而且很蠢。當Jared拍拍他肩膀時，他也不敢看對方。

　　「等我一分鐘，好嗎？」

　　Evan皺起眉頭。他還沒來得及問，就看見Jared手插口袋，往公園裡走去。

 

 

　　Connor Murphy坐在樹下。

　　他知道陽光普照。他知道微風吹送，空氣瀰漫草地的味道。他知道樹蔭搖曳，公園裡杳無人跡，此時此刻，這裡很安寧。才前幾天，他和Evan也一起來過。他知道，那時候他們很快樂。或者，即使稱不上快樂，至少也可以說平靜。

　　但他感覺不到。

　　他什麼都感覺不到。

　　就像身體裡開了一個黑洞，把所有東西都吸進去。只留下很深很深的空虛，深得開始發痛。空虛和痛是他唯一能感覺到的事情，而且只有愈來愈空，愈來愈痛。彷彿一碰就會爆炸。

　　Connor看著廣闊的公園。他覺得地球正在飛快地運轉，而他不知道什麼時候，已經被拋下了。人們工作、上學、生活、玩樂、說笑、煩惱。而這些事情都離他好遙遠。他無法理解。他像是壞掉的齒輪，再也不會轉動，只能殘破地躺在旁邊，被遺忘，被放棄，動彈不得。

　　更糟。他是世界上壞掉的齒輪，發出尖銳刺耳的噪音。

　　父親恨他。母親怕他。Zoe勉強容忍他的存在，只因為無法擺脫他。他們原本可以很幸福的──結果卻出現他，Connor，然後毀了一切。

　　當然，還有Evan。他想到他對Evan做了什麼，還有Evan深深受傷的聲音，扯著頭髮的手指不由得加重力道。

　　他曾經以為自己或許值得。值得某人去愛，去相信，去倚靠，去重視。他以為這個人就是Evan。他以為自己還有一點點希望。他甚至以為自己還有一點點價值。但Connor錯了。他只會毀滅。他早該知道的。現在他連Evan都失去了。都是他的錯。即使時光能倒流，他也不曉得如何修補這一切。

　　他真正要承認的事實是，如果他從來不存在，這個世界會比較好。他身邊的人也會過得比較好。

　　「嘿，混蛋。」

　　說話聲將Connor從思緒中拉出來。他抬頭，看見Jared Kleinman手插口袋，難看地將重心放在右腳，站在他面前，令他一股火從心底升上來，但也伴隨著很深的疲憊。

　　「你想幹麻？」Connor冷冷地說。

　　「嗯，這個嘛，我過來接送我的小朋友，順便走走，沒想到會遇到你。」Jared故意誇張地聳聳肩，「咦，等等，這不就是你害的嗎？」

　　Connor真想揍Jared一拳，但他放棄了。他明白，這確實是他的錯。

　　他將視線移回草地上，「你之前說得沒錯。我搞砸了。」

　　Jared皺眉，「你在共三小？」

　　「之前我車拋錨的時候。你早就知道對吧，我會把一切都搞砸。所以，我搞砸了。事情就是這樣。你是對的。」

　　「不，死玻璃。我說的是『你必須他媽的特別而且突出而且優秀而且非常欣賞Jared Kleinman的為人，你才配得上Evan』。」Jared說，「媽的，雖然我就不懂，但Evan是真心喜歡你。」

　　Connor胸口的黑暗在咬噬他。吞他的肉，啃他的靈魂。

　　「對，我知道。但我糟透了。我整個人就是一團糟。」他扯著頭髮，卻感覺不到疼痛，「我沒辦法──我們早點分開難道不會比較好？」

　　「也許會。」Jared偏著頭，「也許不會。」

　　他頓時沉默，分不清這是幹話還是實話。但Jared沒打算讓他慢慢想清楚，再次開口強迫他從腦海回到現實。

　　「今天算你走運，我才不會走這麼遠專程來罵你。把你的手機給我。」

　　「啥？」

　　「把你的手機給我，一分鐘而已。閉嘴，別問蠢問題。」

　　Jared伸出手舉在半空中，掌心朝上。有時候你很難判斷Jared的表情。他天生眉毛有點兒垂，眼神被厚厚的粗框眼鏡過濾。大多時候──幾乎是所有時候，Jared都把所有事情當玩笑看待，令人搞不清楚意圖。Connor懷疑地評估著對方。但，最後他決定，無論如何狀況都不會比現在更糟。一切都無所謂了。

　　Connor從口袋掏出手機，主動解開圖形鎖，交到Jared手裡。

　　「哇哇，你的封面是一棵樹!? 噢Murphy，沒想到你也有這樣的癖好。」

　　Connor毫不留情地踹他一腳，但被他躲開了。

　　「好，找到了。傳送簡訊。」Jared開始在營幕上打字，同時高聲朗誦，「收件人：Evan Hansen。內文：親愛的甜心，我現在想到你就覺得欲火焚身。我今晚會在床上耐心等待，不讓你睡哦。愛心愛心眨眼。然後──送出。」

　　「什麼鬼？」

　　「好啦，我只能幫你到這裡了。」Jared將手機還給他，向他眨眨眼，「現在我得回去當我稱職的司機。唉，我看是拿不到什麼小費。」

　　當Jared轉身離去時，Connor考慮了半晌是否該追上去扁他一頓；他對此可不會愧疚。但他實在太疲倦。今天發生的事情，說過的話，都太超出他的負荷。他真的沒有辦法再承受更多。他覺得光是思考就已用盡了所有力氣。反正無論如何，都只會有更多的失望和傷害。

　　所以，過了好一會兒他才想到要點開手機看看。待機畫面是一棵Evan最喜歡的紅杉。這個畫面也令他刺痛。解鎖之後，跳出來映入眼簾的是一封簡訊：

**對不起，Evan。我想念你。**

　　而訊息還沒送出。還在等他按下按鈕。

　　Connor愣住了。然後，他的肩膀開始顫抖。壓抑許久的眼淚奪眶而出，滴落到草地上。他緊緊環抱自己，將頭埋入臂彎，知道身邊沒有人會聽見他的哭聲。

　　他到現在才明白，他有多想Evan。

 

 

　　點擊「送出」之後，不到半分鐘就收到了回信。

　　我原諒你。我也好想念你。

 

 

　　Heidi Hansen在醫院當看護，輪三班制，每隔一陣子就得值大夜班。薪水不算少，但也不算優渥。而她必須負擔兩人家庭所有開銷，還有Evan的學費和治療費用。目前她努力地撐起了這一切。她希望兩年內能考上律師助理，然後獲得一份上班時間更穩定、也更能應付家庭經濟的工作。但這些仍然必須付出代價。Heidi常常在凌晨回到家，疲倦得說不出話。房子顯得好大，好空曠，靜得令人難以忍受。

　　如果那天深夜她踏入家門時，臨時起意到Evan房間去看一眼──或許只是想瞧瞧兒子的睡容──Heidi會發現她的大男孩趴在床上，手機營幕在黑暗中發亮。Evan會看起來慘慘地哭過一回，淚漬還沒乾掉。但他已經停止哭泣，專心地盯著營幕。有時候，他甚至會露出淺淺的微笑。

　　那個夜晚，有無數封簡訊在空中飛來飛去。他們的電信額度肯定都用完了，然而沒有人在乎。如果Heidi知道帳單背後的意義，她也不會在乎的。

 

**我很抱歉。有時候我覺得快爆炸了。我不想讓你擔心。**

**你不跟我說話的時候，我好害怕。我怕你討厭我。**

**我永遠不會討厭你。不要問我為啥，我就是知道，好嗎？**

**我也是。我永遠不會討厭你。**

**有時候我只想自己一個人。不是你的錯，你知道？但那會讓我覺得比較安全。**

**對不起，今天早上我一直纏著你。我該知道的。我只是真的很害怕。**

**抱歉。**

**我希望至少能知道你還沒放棄我。也許，我不知道，你想你會願意傳簡訊嗎？如果你不想講話？**

**好。我想那行得通。**

**謝謝你。**

**你知道有趣的是什麼？一開始，是你不願意跟我說話，堅持要傳簡訊，搞得我像個自言自語的傻瓜。現在換過來了。**

**哈哈沒錯。至少我們已經練習過。我覺得那其實還不錯。**

**對。那還不錯。**

**你明天會去學校嗎？**

**不知道。我想不會。你可以叫Jared去載你嗎？我不想跟Zoe講話。**

**可以。還好嗎？你和Zoe？**

**我們沒吵架。只是，我沒那個心情。**

**我理解。**

**Evan，我能說些很黑暗的事情嗎**

**如果你想說，我就想聽。**

**我曾經用刀片割我的手臂。其實那不是第一次，但那次劃得最深，我以為深得足以不再醒來。但Zoe發現了我。她嚇壞了。我想她也傷得很重。**

**那是什麼時候的事？**

**二年級，我剛離開勒戒所。我不知道為什麼告訴你。對不起。你會討厭我嗎？**

**永遠、永遠、永遠不會。我好高興能遇見你。**

**我也是，Evan。**

 

　　他們用文字聊了整夜，什麼都談。直到男孩終於撐不住而直接趴在床上睡著了，手裡還握著手機。如果這時候Heidi走進來，她會看見手機營幕還亮在簡訊頁面，最後一則體貼地向已經昏睡的Evan道晚安。Heidi會將手機輕輕放到桌上，替男孩蓋上毯子。

　　然後她會發現，儘管Evan哭紅的眼睛還沒消腫，但他的沉睡很平靜，呼吸細微，像是隻疲倦的小動物。她明白，在她看不到也難以觸及的地方，Evan以自己的方式辛苦地生活著。今天也許不完美。但他又渡過了一天，一個夜晚。

　　他們還在前進。他們還有彼此。


End file.
